No miras atrás
by Lagar
Summary: Fui todo para ti, solía serlo. Tú no eras lo más importante ahora lo eres todo para mi. Drabble


De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

><p>No miras atrás<p>

Utilizas el transporte público porque no quieres perderte de lo que hay para mirar; y porque eres distraída.

Utilizo el transporte público porque quiero volver a verte y saber de ti; aunque tú jamás voltees atrás, ahí estoy yo.

He roto más veces esa promesa tonta de no seguirte pero heme aquí, con la mirada fija en tu nuca, el cuello de tu abrigo gris impecable y sin arrugas como todo lo que siempre llevas puesto.

No puedo descifrarte; algunos días llevas audífonos, otros no; incluso los materiales para leer más variados que después de un rato te causan cansancio en la vista; te he visto, siempre tallas tus ojos antes de guardar sea lo que sea que lees.

Yo no sé cuántas veces siga con esto, o si es un castigo a repetir día a día hasta que dejes de aparecer porque yo siempre estaré aquí, allá; hasta que te marches otra vez. Cuando encuentres un nuevo camino quizá me iré; pero me conozco y lo que no hice antes mañana no lo haré.

He imaginado que volteas y sonríes conmigo, también que te sientas a mi lado y me dices que ya sabes lo que intento; y que aunque sean un poco aterradoras mis maneras nos darás una oportunidad, porque sabes que no te la pediré; no después de todo.

No me rendiré, no hoy, después de sentirte tan cerca y alcanzar a ver lo poco que puedo; desde este ángulo miro cómo arrugas la frente cada que pasa este transporte por ese parque de pinos, siempre es lo mismo; bajas la mirada y comienzas a llorar, aunque cada vez es menos.

Natsuki, tú fuiste el rosal que se atrevió a hacer lo imposible, que sabía que se marchitaría al subir a ese pino erguido y frío; que no te dejó alcanzarlo y con su robusta coraza te cortó el camino hacia la cima, que no te dejó ser; aunque el crédito muchos te dieron por intentarlo, mismo crédito eran las piñas envidiosas que golpearon tus pétalos rojos que se atrevieron escalar.

Pero nada es como lo imaginé; antes de bajar un olor característico llega a tu nariz y sabes de qué se trata, después de todo siempre pudiste saber cuando yo estaba cerca, era cuestión de tiempo. Sé que me sabes cerca y sabes que te estoy mirando, lo que no sabía era que jamás había sentido tanto miedo; ni siquiera cuando me encontraste en aquel parque destrozando tu última flor en brazos de otra; el día que decidiste no voltear más atrás.

Las buenas noches a quien conduce y sin hacer más caminas a la salida; estás en todo tu derecho de seguir. Y aunque sienta que es lo mejor no puedo, no quiero, yo te deseo a mi lado, te necesito conmigo aun con espinas, entiendo si ahora las llevaras después de tanto daño que te causé, si las tenías antes, no las sentí. No crees en las segundas oportunidades Natsuki, porque las primeras han sido demasiado crueles contigo y cómo podría demostrarte lo contrario si aún llevo conmigo los pétalos de tus últimas rosas en mis bolsillos, si los estrujo entre mis manos buscando su aroma cada noche antes de intentar dormir.

No sé si te vea mañana, y si no regresas te buscaré, lo volveré a hacer, aunque tú nunca voltees atrás, allá donde nos dejé, en donde te perdí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : **Ayyy como que quiero chillar después de esto pero ¡no!

Hola hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero les haya gustado este drabble y no, no tiene continuación; sólo quería compartirlo y también para que sepan que no he desaparecido, sigo con mis escritos varios ñ.ñ.

La neta no sé cual fic siga de publicar puesto que voy escribiendo el que sea que me entre en ganas, de párrafo en párrafo siguen avanzando, ¡LO JURO!

Sé que no es excusa pero ahí dispensen si encuentran un error ortográfico, son como las 04: y algo de la mañana y si no lo subo ahora mientras estoy en la oficina, al llegar a casa a dormir no lo haré; hay una personita que me recomendó pasarle los archivos antes de subirlos pero chiquita estabas muy dormida mientras esto se escribía. :/

Ahora sí, ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? O es a mí a quien le tirarán a piñazos. Mientras leía a Gaston Bachelard y su "Poética de la ensoñación" me vino esta pequeña idea, claro acomodada a mi pareja favorita del mundo lesbianicus totalus.

Espero sus comentarios que saben me encantan y órale, no sean ojetes y regálenme unas palabras. Abrazos para todas y nos estamos leyendo, saludos. :3


End file.
